


Hands

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace was an artist. Steven was a cave explorer. That said, the issue of dry callused hands was a bit of an issue for Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Title: Hands  
Series: Pokemon, Anime (Hoenn Region)  
Pairing: Steven/Wallace  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 285  
Summary: Wallace was concerned over how callused and how dry Steven's skin was getting.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any component of Pokemon.

 

A lot could be gleaned about the structure of someone's personality from their hands.

Wallace had what was considered as an air hand—long-fingered, long-palmed, with nimble elegant fingers that were perfect for the quick strokes that were necessary for holding brush and easel to create his many masterpieces.

In stark contrast, Steven possessed an earth hand—sturdy, rough-hewn, and square-palmed, with prominent knuckles that were the perfect showcase for Steven's sprinkling of pewter rings that he had shaped from the metal ore he had mined with those same hands.

Some might be surprised that one such as Steven even wore jewelry. However, it wasn't so much for aesthetics as it was identity. Steven had earned those rings for they defined his position as a rock expert. Personally, sometimes Wallace didn't see the appeal of rock exploration (unless said rocks were shiny quartz or some other beautiful material), but he was firm believer that everyone should stay true to who they were, and he would never change anything about Steven. Besides, Steven anchored him from getting too trivial and fickle.

Although, Wallace was genuinely concerned over how callused and how dry Steven's skin was getting. Then again, it was hardly surprising seeing how Steven had given up his coveted title as Pokemon League Champion and pursued spelunking full-time.

Wallace, who was quite generous by nature, (and a bit manipulative) then lavished Steven with gifts of lavender and rose milk lotion. It was a bit too perfumy for Steven's taste, but since it was a gift from Wallace; the scent of herbs and flowers tended to permeate the air whenever they encountered each other.

And, Steven's hands had never been softer. Wallace knew from personal experience.


End file.
